


Five Times Aziraphale told Others he loves Crowley - and the One Time he told him

by SonyB89



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: Aziraphale loves Crowley, but he's too afraid to tell him.He seeks advice from friends and (adopted) family - and enemies.And finally - he tells CrowleyMy first Five times + 1





	Five Times Aziraphale told Others he loves Crowley - and the One Time he told him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siberianchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberianchan/gifts), [JamieAvenBell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieAvenBell/gifts).



> Aziraphale confides in The Them

** Adam Young **

London Soho was a place full of surprises.

  
Aziraphale had, in the early days of his bookshop, when being gay had been a gross indecency (which he never quite understood), harboured many a young couple on the run from the authorities. He had established a save haven for lost souls and people seeking help.

With time and changes to the law, the bookshop ceased to have visitors who were hiding or looking for someone to help them in the middle of the night.

  
Or at least that was what Aziraphale thought, until one night, close to midnight on a tuesday evening, someone banged on his front door.

The angel frowned. He normally did not have to tell people that he was closed when the hour was this late.

  
"Hello?"

  
The sad and trembling voice made Aziraphale jump, abandon his teacup and open the door to his shop in a hurry.

  
Before he could say a thing, the arms of a child were wrapped around his midsection and Adam Young buried his face into the angels stomach.

"Oh dear... Adam! What brings you to..."

  
Dog came seconds later, yapping, stepping over the threshold and running around the bookshop.

  
Aziraphale had a thousand questions running through his head, but decided they could wait.

  
He felt tears dampen his shirt.

He placed his hand on Andams chestnut coloured locks and stroked him affectionately before closing the door to the shop.

  
"It seems like someone needs a nice cup of cocoa."  
  
Adam Young just nodded and let himself be guided to the backroom of the angels bookshop.

* * *

Crowley had left instructions not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

  
He had been sleeping for the past two weeks but was now awakened by the sound of his mobile phone.

  
He groaned, annoyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Crowley? Is that you?"  
  
"'Course it's me, Angel. You called my number... What do you want?"  
  
Crowley was, quite frankly, very cranky when woken up.

"I need your assistance, dear. There's a hellhound in my bookshop..."

_ "WHAT?!" _

The demon was out of bed and had miracled on some clothes in seconds.

* * *

"Huh... How odd, I think he just hung up."

Aziraphale shrugged and pressed his finger onto the touch screen of his mobile phone.

  
He still had a lot of problems with the device, it was entirely too modern for him. He had no clue how hard he had to press down.

  
But it had been a gift from Crowley, so of course he used it.

"Are you feeling better?", Aziraphale finally asked, abandoning the phone and sitting back.

  
Adam was cradling a mug in his hands, nodding.

  
He had calmed down somehow and it was hard to coax answers out of the boy.

"So... Can you explain to me why you're at my store at midnight, during a school week, miles away from home?"

  
"I-.. Well.."

Aziraphale smiled, hoping that his face did not betray his curiosity.

  
"Don't worry, dear boy. You're not in trouble."

Dog decided to step in, sensing his masters sorrow. He hopped onto the sofa and spead himself across Adams lap.

"My parents had a fight.", Adam mumbled. "A big one."

  
Aziraphale sighed.

  
"I just wanted them to shut up, but... Well after last time..."

  
After hearing that sentence, Aziraphale had to do a quick check.  
He closed his eyes, focusing on Tadfield... focusing on the souls of Deirdre and Arthur Young.

  
They were asleep, it seemed, both in their beds, no celestial powers affecting them.

  
"You decided to run away instead of doing something wrong?", the angel suggested and Adam nodded.

  
"I don't know how I ended up here though. I just thought I wanted to get away... somewhere safe."

  
"Ah... Unconscious impromptu teleportation to uncle Aziraphale, I take it?"

Adam nodded again.

Silence settled upon them and the angel could not help but feel a bit proud of his "godchild".

  
He had learned from his mistakes. Still, running away in the middle of the night was not the best way to solve ones problems.

  
"Uncle Zira?"

  
"Yes, dear?"

"You love uncle Crowley, don't you?"

Aziraphale almost dropped his tea.  
There was no use in lying, he knew that. He knew that a lot of people just assumed that he and Crowley were, well...  _ together _ .

  
But was it really that obvious? Even to a child?

"I..."

"You do, don't you?"

The angel sighed, defeated.

  
"I do. But there's no way I can tell him."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

  
Adam started crying again, mumbling:  
"That's what my parents always say. It's complicated. And then they start fighting."

  
"Oh, my dear boy.."

  
Aziraphale moved to the sofa and wrapped Adam into another hug, but just seconds after he started comforting him, the door to his bookshop was blown off it's hinges.

"Aziraphale?! I'm here!"

Both Adam and the angel watched the demon, wielding a bottle of red wine he had found in his Bentley as a weapon, ready to battle.

  
"Y-Yes, Crowley, I can see that."

  
It didn't take Crowley long to realise that there was no real danger.

"You said.."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

"I said there's a hellhound in my bookshop. And If you would have let me finish my sentence, you would have known that Adam brought it here."

Dog somehow knew that they were talking about him.

  
He was yapping, running around Crowley and asking to be petted.

* * *

Adam occupied the bed that Aziraphale kept in the apartment upstairs, while his two godfathers were discussing what to do.

  
"We'll have to drive him back to Tadfield in the morning."

"We can just put his butt on a train back home, Angel."

"Crowley! He's emotionally distraught, poor thing."

  
Crowley snorted, but secretly he knew it was best to bring the Antichrist back home himself.

  
He might not be in possession of his full powers anymore - but he could still do a lot of damage on his way from A to B.

  
"So... What did you talk about?"

  
Aziraphale blushed, and hoped that Crowley didn't notice.

  
"Oh, you know... We talked about _feelings_."

"Urgh... Good thing you handled that one. Call me again when he wants to start underage drinking and smoking."

"Crowley!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Next Up: Madame Tracy


End file.
